Love Story
by AngelRy-chan and DevilRin-chan
Summary: Sakura kembali ke Konoha setelah 5 tahun dan berkenalan dengan Sasuke dari peristiwa yang memalukan. Peristiwa apakah itu? /Sasusaku/Romance & Friendship/RnR Please.


Ry: Hai minna…^^ Aku hadir dengan cerita one Shoot nih. (Readers: Cerita yang lain belum selesai, malah update fic one shoot *Lempar author ke danau*) dan untuk fic q yang berjudul Hell Boys and Heaven Girls akan di update besok… Dan ini fic udah berminggu-minggu di lepy q sayang lw gx di publish jadi tidak usah lama-lama Let us begin the story

"**Love Story"**

**Disclaimer: **Saya bukan pemilik Naruto, Naruto masih jadi milik 'Masashi Kishimoto'.

**Rated: **T 'aman untuk siapa saja'

**Pairing**: SasuSaku dan satu pairing tidak terduga (maybe)

**Genre: **Romance and Friendship.

**Warning(s): OOC, AU, Miss Typo(s), abal, gaje, alur kacau.**

**Bandara Internasional Konoha pukul 04.00 PM**

"SAKURA." Panggil perempuan berambut pirang dan bermata biru kepada seorang yang baru keluar dari pintu kedatangan luar negeri.

"Ah, Ino." Kata seorang perempuan berambut soft pink dan bermata emerald yang dipanggil Sakura tadi menghampiri Ino.

"Apa kabar?" Kata Ino sambil memeluk Sakura.

"Baik, kau bagaimana?" Kata Sakura setelah berpelukan dengan Ino.

"Aku baik." Kata Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf, aku merepotkanmu dengan harus menjemputku." Kata Sakura

"Tidak merepotkan kok, aku malah senang. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu sejak kau pindah ke Suna, dan aku benar-benar kaget waktu kau menelpon semalam. Aku tidak mengira kau akan kembali ke Konoha." Kata Ino.

"Aku kan sudah berjanji denganmu bahwa aku akan kembali saat aku lulus SMP dan akan masuk SMA yang sama denganmu." Kata Sakura.

"Aku kira kau sudah lupa janji itu, sudah 5 tahun berlalu sih." Kata Ino.

"Tidak mungkin aku lupa." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, kau akan tinggal dimana selama disini?" Tanya Ino.

"Aku akan tinggal di rumah yang baru dibeli oleh orang tua ku 3 tahun yang lalu, alamatnya di Jalan Sennin no. 2." Kata Sakura.

"Hah… Itu kan kawasan perumahan super elite, hanya para pejabat yang punya rumah disana." Kata Ino kaget.

"Kau jangan melebih-lebihkan Ino, rumahmu juga di salah satu kawasan elite di sini kan." Kata Sakura memandang Ino.

"Iya sih... Sudahlah, kita lanjutkan ngobrolnya dimobil saja." Kata Ino menarik Sakura keluar bandara.

oOo

Ino dan Sakura sekarang berdiri di depan salah satu rumah bergaya Eropa dengan papan nama Akasuna didepannya di Jalan Sennin.

"Ino, kau mau mampir?" Tanya Sakura sambil membuka gerbang rumahnya.

"Tidak usah, kau baru datang pasti mau istirahat. Aku mampir lain kali saja, lagipula mulai besok kita kan satu sekolah." Kata Ino sambil membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Ya sudah, hati-hati yah." Kata Sakura tersenyum.

"Iya, aku pulang dulu. Bye Sakura." Kata Ino dan mobil Ino pun berlalu meninggalkan kawasan itu.

Sakura membuka pintu rumah itu yang ternyata tidak dikunci, dan dilihatnya keadaan rumah yang gelap gulita.

"Pasti aniki, lupa mengunci pintunya deh." Kata Sakura sambil memasuki rumah besar itu.

Dicarinya saklar lampu untuk menerangi ruangan itu, ketika Sakura meraba dinding untuk mencari saklar. Dirasakan tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang keras tapi bukan dinding, dan Sakura mulai meraba-raba 'benda' itu. Dan betapa kagetnya ketika tiba-tiba matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata berwarna merah dan ketakutan langsung menghinggapi Sakura.

'KYAAAAAAAAAAA'

Sakura berteriak dengan tidak elitenya, dan langsung berlari tanpa arah sampai dia menabrak sesuatu dan lampu tiba-tiba menyala.

"Ada apa?" Tanya beberapa orang yang entah muncul dari mana.

Sakura semakin takut mendengar suara-suara itu, dan memeluk erat benda yang ditabraknya tadi dengan mata berkaca-kaca menahan takut.

"Sakura…" Panggil sebuah suara.

Sakura tetap tidak mempedulikannya dan mempererat pelukkannya pada benda yang ditabraknya.

"Sakura… Ini aku Sasori, buka matamu." Kata orang itu sambil memegang pundak Sakura.

Ketika mendengar nama Sasori yang tidak lain adalah kakaknya, Sakura mulai membuka matanya. Dan melihat laki-laki berambut merah yang wajahnya seperti anak umur 13 tahun alias baby face yang tidak lain adalah anikinya, Sasori.

"Aniki…" Kata Sakura sambil memandang Sasori dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir dipipinya.

"Hei… Kau bisa minggir dari badanku tidak." Kata orang yang tadi ditabrak dan sekarang dipeluk oleh Sakura.

Sakura melihat orang itu, lelaki dengan model rambut buntut ayam dan bermata onyx. Dan seketika Sakura langsung melepaskan pelukkannya dengan muka merah dan bersembunyi dibelakang Sasori.

"Maaf…" Kata Sakura dari balik badan Sasori.

Semua yang ada disana minus Sakura dan orang yang dipeluknya tadi tertawa kecil.

"Hahahaha… Kau tidak berubah Sakura-Chan masih penakut." Kata Sasori sambil menepuk pelan kepala Sakura.

"Aku tidak penakut lagi sekarang." Kata Sakura dengan kesal dan mulai berdiri disamping Sasori.

"Iya deh, aku percaya." Kata Sasori sambil tersenyum.

"Huh." Kata Sakura mengembungkan pipinya.

"Baiklah semuanya, perkenalkan ini imouto ku yang baru kembali dari Sunagakure, namanya Akasuna Sakura." Kata Sasori sambil memperkenalkan kepada beberapa orang yang ada disana.

"Hai Sakura, perkenalkan aku Deidara teman baik anikimu. Yang tadi membuat ketakutan saat masuk kesini namanya Tobi." Kata Deidara sambil menunjuk lelaki bertopeng orange

"Hai Sakura-Chan, maaf aku tidak bermaksud menakutimu." Kata Tobi sambil meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Tobi Nii-San." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Yang ini adalah Uchiha Itachi, rival kakakmu dari SMP. Disebelahnya Otouto ku, namanya Namikaze Naruto, dan orang yang kau tabrak dan peluk tadi, otouto Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke." Kata Deidara memperkenalkan orang-orang yang ada disana.

Muka Sakura memerah kembali saat menatap Sasuke yang berdiri dengan gaya coolnya seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu saat dia memeluk Sasuke membuat Sakura kembali bersembunyi dibalik badan Sasori.

"Sakura, kenapa kau bersembunyi dibelakang ku lagi?" Tanya Sasori kaget.

"Aku tidak sembunyi kok." Kata Sakura dengan wajah tertunduk.

Sasori melihat Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian dan tiba-tiba menyeringai.

"Ya sudah Sasori, kami pulang dulu." Kata Itachi berjalan ke pintu depan diikuti oleh Sasuke dan 3 orang lainnya.

"Oke, sampai jumpa di sekolah." Kata Sasori melambai kan tangannya.

Dan tinggal lah 2 bersaudara itu.

"Dia sudah pulang tuh." Kata Sasori sambil memandang Sakura.

"Dia siapa?" Kata Sakura memandang Sasori balik.

"Uchiha Sasuke, kau tertarik dengannya kan?" Kata Sasori sambil menyeringai.

"Tertarik bagaimana, aku tidak tertarik dengannya dan dia juga tidak akan tertarik denganku." Kata Sakura berjalan menaiki tangga ke lantai 2.

"Benar juga yah, dia pasti tidak akan tertarik dengan cewek penakut yang sudah menabrak dan memeluknya seenak hati." Kata Sasori yang tidak ditanggapi Sakura.

oOo

"Sakura… Ayo sarapan." Kata Sasori sambil mengetuk kamar Sakura.

"Iya." Kata Sakura dalam kamarnya.

Sasori berjalan turun ke ruang makan dan 5 menit kemudian Sakura sudah diruang makan dengan seragam sekolahnya yang baru dan juga merupakan sekolah Sasori. Dan mulai hari itu Sasori menjadi murid kelas XII sedangkan Sakura baru masuk sekolah itu alias kelas X. Sakura duduk berhadapan dimeja makan itu dan menikmati nasi goreng buatan Sasori dengan lahap.

Setelah itu mereka berangkat ke sekolah bersama dengan menggunakan mobil Sasori. Dan setibanya di Konoha Internasional High School, Sasori memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran khusus mobil. Sakura keluar dari mobil itu bersama Sasori, beberapa siswi Konoha Internasional High School yang melihat itu langsung memulai ritual gossip berantai.

Sasori mengantar Sakura sampai didepan kelas X5, dan sebelum pergi Sasori mengecup jidat Sakura dan membuat siswi kelas X, XI, dan XII yang sedang lewat disana terbengong-bengong.

"Sakura…" Panggil Ino ketika Sasori pergi.

"Ohayou Ino." Sapa Sakura.

"Ohayou, Sakura kau pacaran dengan Sasori-Senpai yah?" Tanya Ino dengan semangat gossip nya.

"Siapa yang bilang kami pacaran?" Tanya Sakura balik tidak mempermasalahkan dari mana Ino tahu nama Sasori sedangkan mereka baru masuk ke sekolah itu tahun ini.

"Para Senpai yang melihat kau keluar dari mobil bersama Sasori-Senpai. Gossip nya langsung menyebar satu sekolah. Ditambah kau anak kelas X, kau sepertinya bakal dijadikan sasaran para fans Sasori-Senpai deh." Kata Ino.

"Kalau mereka berani menjadikan aku sasaran, jangan salahkan aku kalau mereka besoknya masuk rumah sakit." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum dan mencari bangku yang masih kosong.

Ino langsung merinding melihatnya, dia masih ingat dulu waktu kelas 4 SD, Sakura membuat seorang laki-laki hampir patah tulang karena berani mengancamnya. Dan kalau tidak salah Sakura juga punya kakak yang kekuatanya jauh lebih kuat dari Sakura.

"Kakak." Kata Ino memukul pelan jidatnya, seperti baru menyadari sesuatu.

Ino pun berjalan ke arah kursi Sakura yang ternyata didepan kursinya. Ino menatap wajah Sakura dan Sakura seperti bisa membaca pikiran Ino hanya menganguk, tanda apa yang ada dipikiran Ino itu benar, Ino pun menyeringai.

'Pantas saja dia tetap tenang.' Pikir Ino

oOo

'Teng Teng Teng'

Bel berbunyi, anak-anak kelas X disuruh berkumpul di ruang aula untuk mendengar pidato selamat datang dari Kepala Sekolah dan Ketua Osis.

Ketika giliran Ketua Osis memberika sambutan, seluruh siswi kelas X memperhatikan dengan seksama. Bagaimana tidak Ketua Osis nya seganteng artis-artis Korea gitu, mana gayanya yang cool bikin seluruh cewek tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya termasuk Ino dan Sakura.

"Dia benar-benar tampan yah Sakura?" Kata Ino memandang Ketua Osis dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"…" Sakura tidak menjawab. Ino mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Ketua Osis dan melihat Sakura. Betapa terkejutnya Ino ketika melihat wajah Sakura yang semerah kepiting rebus.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa." Kata Ino khawatir.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa." Kata Sakura pelan.

'Astaga, kenapa mukaku memerah begini saat melihatnya.' Batin Sakura sambil melihat Ketua Osis KIHS yang tidak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Baiklah, demikian lah pidato selamat datang dari Ketua Osis. Sekarang kita akan mendengarkan sepatah kata dari perwakilan kelas X yang meraih nilai tertinggi. Kepada Akasuna Sakura, dipersilahkan ke podium." Panggil Narator.

"Sakura… Kau dipanggil tuh." Kata Ino.

Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan berjalan ke podium dengan wajah tertunduk berusaha menghilangkan rona merah di pipinya.

"Hei… Itu kan anak yang tadi datang bersama dengan Sasori-Senpai." Kata salah satu anggota Osis kelas.

"Iya, nama keluarganya kok bisa sama dengan Sasori-Senpai sih." Kata anggota osis lainnya.

"Ada hubungan apa dia dengan Sasori-Senpai?" Tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Kalian bisa diam tidak, kalau kalian mau bergosip sebaiknya kalian keluar dari sini." Kata Sasuke yang mengkagetkan kedua anggota Osis itu dan membuat mereka diam dan meninggalkan aula.

Sasuke memandang ke arah Sakura yang sedang berdiri di podium. Entah kenapa dia sedari tadi tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya kepada Sakura, bahkan saat pidatonya tadi matanya selalu terarah ketempat duduk Sakura.

'Ck, apa yang salah denganku hari ini. Kenapa aku jadi suka memandangnya begini.' Batin Sasuke tapi tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sakura.

"Oi Teme, kau sedang melihat apa sih?" Tanya Naruto yang membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari Sakura.

"Aku tidak sedang melihat apa-apa. Kau sedang apa disini, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke memandang Naruto yang tersenyum-senyum gaje.

"Aku kan panitia perlengkapan, tentu saja aku disini." Kata Naruto.

Sasuke lupa kalau Naruto juga anggota Osis, ini lah Sasuke apabila sudah focus dengan sesuatu dia akan lupa dengan sekelilingnya.

"Oh iya Teme, aku sarankan kau jangan selalu melihat orang yang kau suka karena hal itu bisa membuat orang tahu kalau kau sedang jatuh cinta." Kata Naruto memandang Sasuke.

"Siapa juga yang selalu melihat Sakura, lagipula aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta dengan orang yang sudah seenaknya menabrakku kemarin." Kata Sasuke kesal.

"Sakura? Aku kan tidak bilang kau selalu melihat Sakura. Aku hanya bilang 'kau jangan selalu melihat orang yang kau suka'. Kenapa kau malah membahas tentang Sakura?" Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum-senyum.

"I-itu… Sudahlah, aku mau kembali ke Ruang Osis dulu." Kata Sasuke sambil pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

'Cih, sejak kapan Dobe bisa membuatku kehabisan kata-kata seperti tadi.' Batin Sasuke.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke sudah pergi tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Halo Sasori-Senpai… Teme… Eh, maksudku Sasuke sepertinya menyukai Sakura, itu terbukti dari jebakkan perkataan yang Senpai ajarkan padaku tadi… Oke, aku akan mengawasi mereka Senpai tenang saja." Kata Naruto menutup teleponnya.

oOo

Sakura bernafas lega karena bisa memberi pidatonya dengan baik dan sekarang dia sedang berjalan bersama Ino ke kelas Mereka.

"Sakura, kau hebat bisa memberi pidato yang hebat tanpa gugup seperti itu." Kata Ino sambil tersenyum

"Aku gugup kok." Kata Sakura pelan.

"Hei… Kau Sakura kan?" Kata seorang perempuan yang sepertinya anggota Osis.

"Iya, ada apa yah Senpai." Kata Sakura dengan sedikit takut.

"Ini…" Kata Senpai itu sambil memberikan selembar surat kepada Sakura. Sakura memandang bingung surat itu begitu juga dengan Ino.

"Aku menyukai Sasori-Senpai, jadi tolong sampaikan surat cinta itu." Kata Senpai itu yang membuat Sakura dan Ino terkejut.

"Kenapa Senpai tidak menyampaikannya sendiri?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak berani, dan lagipula dari pidatomu tadi kau mengatakan kau adik dari Sasori-Senpai. Jadi aku minta tolong padamu." Kata Senpai sambil membungkukkan badan membuat Sakura tidak tega juga menolak permintaannya. Sakura menyesal juga kenapa dia harus menyebutkan nama kakaknya tadi jadi repotkan dia sekarang.

"Ba…" Perkataan Sakura terpotong karena tiba-tiba beberapa anak perempuan yang juga merupakan kakak kelasnya datang sambil berlari kearahnya dan Sakura merasakan firasat buruk. Segera saja Sakura menarik Ino pergi dari sana.

"Sakura, kita berpisah dulu sekarang. Mereka semua mengincarmu untuk menyampaikan surat cinta mereka kepada Sasori-Senpai. Sekarang kau cari tempat sembunyi, nanti kalau sudah aman, kau akan ku hubungi. Aku mengalihkan perhatian mereka dulu." Kata Ino sambil berlari.

"Baiklah." Kata Sakura dan kemudian bersembunyi di salah satu dinding sampai seluruh yang mengejarnya pergi mengejar Ino.

"Akhirnya, bebas juga." Kata Sakura bernafas lega. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah tangan membungkam mulutnya dan menariknya ke sebuah ruangan kelas yang kosong. Sakura mencoba melepaskan tangan itu tapi tidak bisa.

"Hmm…hmm…mmmhh." Kata Sakura mencoba berteriak.

"Sssstttt… Kalau kau berisik orang yang mengejarmu akan tahu." Kata Orang itu.

"Perasaan tadi aku melihat adik Sasori-Senpai disini." Kata beberapa anak cewek yang mengejarnya tadi didepan kelas.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja kali, ayo cari lagi." Kata cewek yang lainnya dan mereka pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Huh… Akhirnya mereka pergi juga, kau tidak apa-apa?" Kata orang yang membekap Sakura tadi yang tidak lain adalah Sasuke.

"I…iya…" Kata Sakura dengan gugup dan wajah memerah.

"Wajahmu merah? Kau sakit?" Tanya Sasuke hendak menyentuh jidat Sakura dengan tangannya.

"Tidak kok… Aku pergi dulu, terima kasih Senpai sudah menolongku." Kata Sakura berlari keluar sebelum tangan Sasuke menyentuh jidatnya.

Ketika Sakura berlari entah kenapa hatinya memintanya untuk melihat ke kelas tadi. Sakura pun berhenti dan menuruti kemauan hatinya untuk melihat ke kelas itu. Saat itu juga Sasuke pun sedang memandangnya, Emerald dan Onyx ketemu menimbulkan getaran-getaran di hati keduanya dan rona merah mulai menjalari muka keduanya. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan berlari kembali entah kemana, sedangkan Sasuke mulai memegang dadanya.

"Kalau terus begini, sepertinya aku akan terkena penyakit jantung." Kata Sasuke menyandarkan dirinya ke dinding kelas.

oOo

Sakura berjalan ke gedung belakang sekolah untuk menemui Ino yang tadi meneleponnya dan menyuruhnya ke sana. Sakura melihat Ino yang sedang duduk di salah satu pohon yang ada di sana dan menghampirinya.

"Ino, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sakura duduk disebelah Ino.

"Tidak, aku bisa melarikan diri dari senpai-senpai gila itu. Kau bagaimana?" Tanya Ino balik.

"Aku hampir saja tertangkap, tapi untung saja ada yang menolongku." Kata Sakura.

"Siapa yang menolongmu?" Tanya Ino penasaran

"Ketua Osis kita, Sasuke-Senpai." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum dan membuat Ino mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau menyukai Sasuke-Senpai yah?" Tanya Ino.

"Iya… Eh, tidak." Kata Sakura gugup dan rona merah mulai muncul diwajahnya.

"Yang benar kau tidak menyukainya?" Kata Ino menggoda.

"Be… Benar, a-ku tidak men-yukainya." Kata Sakura gugup.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau gugup dan wajahmu memerah begitu." Kata Ino sambil memperhatikan Sakura.

Sakura yang diperhatikan begitu menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya. Dan itu membuat Ino yakin kalau Sakura menyukai Sasuke, dan diotaknya mulai memikirkan cara supaya Sakura bisa dekat dengan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba dia ingat dengan seseorang yang bisa membantunya mewujudkan hal itu.

oOo

Dua hari berlalu dengan tenang, Sakura tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Sasuke karena kelas nya dilantai satu sedangkan kelas Sasuke dilantai dua. Ino pun tidak pernah membahas tentang Sasuke, jadinya Sakura bisa lega karena wajahnya tidak memerah lagi yang akan membuat semua orang tahu kalau dia menyimpan rasa pada Sasuke.

"Sakura." Panggil Seorang perempuan berambut merah yang diketahuinya bernama Karin.

"Ya." Sahut Sakura singkat.

"Tadi Sasori-Senpai menyuruhmu menemuinya di kolam renang indoor." Kata Karin.

"Ada apa aniki memanggilku?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, yang penting kau disuruh cepat kesana." Kata Karin.

"Baiklah, Ino aku pergi sebentar yah. Kalau Sensei mencari ku bilang saja aku ke UKS." Kata Sakura melihat Ino yang duduk dibelakangnya dan kemudian pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban Ino.

Ino memandang Karin dan mereka berdua saling mengedipkan mata dan tersenyum. Sepertinya Sakura sudah masuk dalam rencana Ino.

Sakura memasuki kolam renang indoor, tapi dia tidak melihat siapapun disana. Hanya suara air dari kolam renang saja yang didengarnya, ketika Sakura hendak keluar tiba-tiba tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang.

"Wah… Wah… Kita lihat siapa yang berani seorang diri ke tempat gelap begini." Kata seorang lelaki berkaca mata.

"Siapa kau?" Kata Sakura menatap orang iru tajam.

"Aku Kabuto, salah satu orang siswa terhebat di sekolah ini dan juga kakak kelasmu." Kata Kabuto singkat.

"Lepaskan aku, mana kakakku?" Kata Sakura mencoba melepaskan tangan Kabuto dari tangannya.

"Kakakmu? Oh Sasori maksudmu, tentu saja dia tidak ada disini." Kata Kabuto mempererat pegangannya.

"Cih, lepaskan tanganmu dariku sebelum aku membuatmu menyesal!" Seru Sakura mulai kesal.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa." Kata Kabuto sambil tersenyum.

Sakura tersenyum sinis dan menggenggam balik tangan Kabuto yang menggenggam tangannya dengan kuat kemudian dengan cepat membanting Kabuto dengan bantingan punggung. Kabuto jatuh tersungkur di lantai.

"Sudah kubilang tadi kan." Kata Sakura menatap Kabuto dengan tajam.

"Hahahaha…. Ternyata kau kuat juga, sepertinya kakakmu sudah mengajarimu cara untuk membela diri. Tapi itu belum cukup untuk membuatmu menang melawanku." Kata Kabuto membersihkan debu dibajunya.

Sakura yang merasa diremehkan maju untuk memukul Kabuto, tapi sayang Kabuto menahannya pukulannya dengan mudah. Sakura bertambah marah, dia mundur dari Kabuto hingga mendekati batas kolam renang dan kemudian melancarkan serangan menggunakan tangan kanannya tapi hal itu bisa dihindari dengan mudah oleh Kabuto. Kabuto menyerang balik dengan memukul dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya dan Sakura mencoba menahan pukulan itu. Tapi sayang Sakura gagal menahannya dan pukulan itu mengenai wajahnya, akibat dari pukulan itu Sakura terhuyung dan kesempatan itu tidak di sia-siakan oleh Kabuto. Kabuto memukul Sakura lagi dan pukulan itu mengenai perut Sakura, Sakura yang sudah terhuyung mulai kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya jatuh ke dalam kolam renang yang ada dibelakangnya.

Sakura mulai kehilangan kesadarannya, sakit yang dirasakannya tidak terasa lagi. Sakura sudah berpikir ini adalah akhir dari hidupnya, sebelum Sakura kehilangan kesadaran dilihatnya bayangan samar-samar yang menuju ke arahnya dan memegang tubuhnya.

oOo

Sasuke berjalan menuju kolam renang indoor untuk menemui Naruto yang tadi meneleponnya meminta tolong membantu membawakan peralatan yang diminta Asuma-Sensei, sebenarnya Sasuke malas tapi dia tidak tega juga membiarkan Naruto, akhirnya dengan terpaksa dia pergi juga.

Ketika dibuka nya pintu kolam renang indoor dia terkejut melihat pertarungan yang terjadi disana. Sasuke masuk keruangan itu dengan diam-diam dan melihat siapa yang bertarung disana. Sasuke melihat lelaki berkaca mata yang sedang menghindari pukulan-pukulan itu, dia mengenal lelaki itu sebagai Kabuto. Kakak kelasnya yang sangat membenci Itachi dan Sasori karena bisa mengalahkannya dalam hal apa pun dari pelajaran, olahraga, bahkan memenangkan jabatan seperti Ketua dan Wakil Ketua Osis.

Dan selalu menggunakan cara yang kotor untuk mendapat apa yang dia mau, bahkan dia tidak segan-segan membunuh orang yang dianggapnya mengganggu. Sasuke memperhatikan siapa yang dilawan oleh Kabuto tapi tidak bisa karena jara yang cukup jauh. Ketika orang yang melawan Kabuto itu menahan pukulan yang dilancarkan oleh Kabuto, Sasuke dapat melihat orang itu dengan jelas. Orang itu seorang perampuan berambut pink dan bermata emerald, ketika itu Sasuke langsung terbayang Sakura. Sasuke meyakinkan dirinya kalau perempuan itu pasti bukan Sakura, karena tidak mungkin perempuan yang takut gelap dan cengeng seperti Sakura bisa bertarung seperti lelaki.

Tapi entah kenapa hatinya mengatakan itu adalah Sakura, saat perempuan itu terkena pukulan di wajahnya tubuh Sasuke menegang dan pikirannya mulai kosong, dilihatnya Kabuto melancarkan serangan berikutnya dengan cepat dan membuat perempuan itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya jatuh ke dalam kolam renang.

"Selamat tinggal Nona Akasuna Sakura." Kata Kabuto sambil tersenyum melihat ke kolam renang. Sasuke yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kabuto benar-benar kehilangan kontrol kesadarannya. Dia menyerang Kabuto dari belakang, Kabuto yang kaget ada serangan tiba-tiba tidak bisa berbuat banyak, Sasuke memukulnya bertubi-tubi. Pertama-tama Kabuto bisa menghindarinya tapi lama-lama tempo serangan Sasuke semakin cepat dan membuat Kabuto kewalahan. Kabuto yang tidak bisa melawan lagi menerima seluruh pukulan Sasuke hingga kaca matanya pecah.

Sasuke menghentikan pukulannya ketika dia dapat mengkontrol kemarahannya, dan hal itu dijadikan Kabuto kesempatan untuk kabur dari sana. Sasuke teringat kembali Sakura yang tadi masih didalam air, tanpa menunggu lama Sasuke melepas bajunya dan melompat kedalam air untuk menyelamatkan Sakura.

oOo

Sakura mulai membuka matanya perlahan, dan mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke memandang Sakura yang tertidur dipangkuannya.

"I-iya aku tidak apa-apa." Kata Sakura mencoba berangkat dari duduknya.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa berkelahi?" Tanya Sasuke cepat membuat Sakura melihat Sasuke.

"Kau melihatnya yah?" Tanya Sakura singkat.

"Hn, dan aku yakin kau pasti sudah lama bisa berkelahi." Kata Sasuke.

"Ya, aku memang sudah diajari cara untuk membela diriku sejak kelas 2 SD." Kata Sakura singkat.

"Aku tidak menyangka, perempuan penakut dan cengeng sepertimu bisa berkelahi seperti tadi. Tapi aku sarankan sebaiknya kau tidak berkelahi lagi mulai sekarang." Kata Sasuke memandang ke arah kolam renang.

Sakura melihat sinis kepada Sasuke, dan dengan kesal dia berdiri dan melempar seragam sasuke yang tadinya menyelimuti badannya.

"Apa hak mu melarangku? Apa salah kalau aku berkelahi, walau aku penakut, cengeng, atau apapun kau tidak berhak melarangku." Kata Sakura dengan tegas.

"Kau ini tidak belajar yah, kau melawan Kabuto tadi dan akhirnya kau kalah, coba kau tidak mengajaknya berkelahi mungkin dia tidak akan berbuat macam-macam kepadamu." Kata Sasuke membuat Sakura menatapnya tajam.

"Tidak akan berbuat macam-macam? Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia memegang tanganku dengan erat dan aku sudah memintanya melepaskan tanganku tapi tetap saja dia tidak mau melepaskannya tapi malah mempereratnya. Menurutmu kalau waktu itu aku tidak mengajaknya berkelahi aku akan diapakannnya? dia akan membiarkan aku bebas pasti TIDAK, dia pasti akan merenggut kesucianku baru dia mau melepaskanku. Apa kau mau aku pasrah sampai hal itu terjadi?" Tanya Sakura yang membuat Sasuke terdiam.

Sakura membalikkan badannya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu, tapi baru dua langkah dia berjalan dirasakannya tangan Sasuke memeluk pinggangnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku hanya tidak mau kau terluka, hanya itu saja." Kata Sasuke pelan membuat jantung Sakura berdebar-debar.

"Kita hanya pernah bertemu 2 kali dirumahku dan waktu kau menolongku dari kejaran Fans Sasori Nii-Chan. Tapi kenapa kau sangat peduli denganku?" Tanya Sakura pelan dia takut jawaban Sasuke nanti bukan seperti yang diharapkannya.

"Entalah aku juga tidak tahu…."

Mendengar itu Sakura rasanya ingin menangis, dadanya rasanya sakit sekali. Sakura dulu bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya patah hati, kenapa ketika patah hati orang menangis, sekarang dia dapat mengerti bagaimana rasanya patah hati itu.

"Tapi yang aku tahu, entah kenapa sejak pertemuan pertama kita yang 'hebat' itu. Aku jadi suka memandangmu dan jantungku sering berdetak lebih cepat bila kita berdekatan. Aku kurang mengerti perasaan seperti ini, apa kau mengerti maksud perasaan ini?" Kata Sasuke panjang lebar.

Senyum Sakura mulai mengembang mendengar pengakuan Sasuke tersebut, Sakura melepaskan pelukkan Sasuke dipinggangnya dan berbalik badan menghadap Sasuke.

"Ya aku mengerti, karena aku juga merasakannya juga." Kata Sakura memandang Sasuke.

Sasuke merengkuh tubuh Sakura dalam pelukkannya, 1 menit… 2 menit… 3 menit… 5 menit Sakura mulai resah dalam pelukkan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau mau memelukku sampai kapan?" Tanya Sakura dalam pelukkan Sasuke.

"Sampai seragam sekolahmu kering dan kau tidak kedinginan lagi." Kata Sasuke.

"Astaga Sasuke kalau menunggu seragamku kering bisa sampai sore dan sepertinya aku akan kena flu walau sudah kau peluk begini." Kata Sakura memandang Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kau bagi saja flumu denganku." Kata Sasuke enteng.

"Bagaimana caranya membaginya dengamu?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Dengan ini…" Kata Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura dan dengan cepat bibir Sasuke sudah mendarat di bibir Sakura. Sakura yang dicium tiba-tiba begitu kaget dan wajahnya pun memerah.

"Bagaimana? Sudah tahu kan caranya?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.

"PERVERT." Teriak Sakura dengan wajah merah dan membuat Sasuke tertawa.

oOo

"Sepertinya Happy Ending yah." Kata Ino sambil menurunkan kameranya yang digunakan sedari tadi untuk memotret moment mesra SasuSaku di kolam renang indoor.

"Yups, tapi kaget juga bisa ada Kabuto-Senpai di sana tadi, padahal pertama aku survey tempat ini dia belum ada." Kata Naruto (Naruto dan Ino adalah teman sejak kecil dan Ino tahu Naruto dekat dengan Sasuke makanya mereka bersama menyusun rencana menyatukan SasuSaku) yang berdiri disebelah Ino sejak perkelahian SakuraXKabuto terjadi.

"Untung saja Sasuke datang kalau tidak bisa gawat." Kata Ino sambil turun dari kotak kayu tempatnya berpinjak untuk mengintip dari salah satu kaca yang ada.

"Kalau Sasori-Senpai tahu Sakura dihajar seperti tadi sepertinya aku tidak bakal selamat deh, soalnya aku yang bilang tempat ini paling aman." Kata Naruto juga mengikuti Ino turun.

"Iya juga, tapi setidaknya hubungan mereka jadi lancarkan?" Tanya Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm…" Kata Naruto balas tersenyum.

"Tapi aku jadi kesal sekarang, Sakura sekarang sudah punya pacar aku jadi tidak bisa mengajak dia cuci mata." Kata Ino cemberut.

"Ya sudah, kau cari pacar juga sana." Kata Naruto santai.

"Tidak semudah itu kali, memangnya ada yang mau dengan ku yang cerewet ini." Kata Ino frustasi.

"Kalau tidak ada yang mau denganmu, aku mau kok denganmu. Lagipula kau tidak terlalu cerewet kok." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum dan membuat wajah Ino memerah.

"Gombal." Kata Ino sambil berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang memandang Ino dengan senyum.

**THE END**

Ry: Gila wordnya nyampai 4000 lebih. Mana ceritanya gaje lagi…

Ya sudahlah, akhir kata bagi Authors and Readers **'PLEASE REVIEW'**


End file.
